


Porno Tales - Meat Feast

by Aurora_bee



Series: Porno Tales [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheesy, Films, Frottage, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Series 1 and 2 Sarah's dumped John and he returns to the flat to discover that Sherlock is making another movie.</p><p>This is actually a replacement for the last Part 3 of Porno Tales as I decided I didn't like the version I posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porno Tales - Meat Feast

Sarah had dumped him. He'd taken her on holiday to New Zealand and when they arrived home in Heathrow she'd finished it. She claimed that his mind was elsewhere. Of course it was, but Sherlock had made him well aware that the work was far more important. John dragged his suitcase up the stairs and left it out in the hallway. He was having a fucking brilliant day he thought to himself.

The flat was a more of a mess than usual when he looked around, paper was strewn over every surface his chair overturned in the middle of the room. John balled his hands into fists and made his way into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He couldn't deal with this right now. He filled the kettle up with water and slammed it down onto the counter. He could hear Sherlock moving about in his room and he prayed that he wouldn't come out, because he was feeling more than a little homicidal. John heard foot steps coming toward him from the in the hallway, and tried to ignore them in favour of making his tea. 

"John is that you?" A familiar voice came from the bedroom. John wandered down the hallway to find JC the porn director and a film crew in Sherlock's bedroom. 

"Oh god." John said rolling his eyes seeing the scene before him. Sherlock was tied up with a ball gag in his mouth. John saw Sherlock's riding crop at the bottom of the bed. This was not good.

"So you're trying Pulp Fiction this week then." He grumbled. Sherlock mumbled something or at least tried to.

"Do you think you could help us out? Sherlock took a particular disliking to the Dom we set up for him." JC asked. John looked at the man in the corner with a pack of his frozen peas pressed to his crotch. There was no way in hell John was doing it again, hormones be damned.

"No sorry can't help. Sherlock doesn't want me too." John looked at the bed where Sherlock was trying to get their attention.

"Oh for Christ sake someone take the gag out of his mouth." JC shouted. The camera man leaned forward and undid the strap.

"John." Sherlock said stretching his mouth out. "Will you do this for me?"

"Nope." John almost sang. "I'm pissed off at you right now, but I'm not going to hurt you in any way shape or form so you can just forget it."

"So you would do it if it didn't involve hurting me?" Sherlock surmised squirming against the ropes.

"Stop twisting my bloody words. I'm tired, I just got dumped and I AM NOT IN THE MOOD." John shouted.

 

JC and his crew sat drinking tea as they listened to Sherlock and John argue in the bedroom.

"Any idea's lads?" He asked.

"Well we could pretend the room was a Students bedroom." The boom operator suggested.

"Done that one." JC frowned. "What does this room look like?"

"A bohemian flat." The camera man replied. "What about two men just making out on the couch, they have a very nice couch." JC rolled his eyes.

 

"Please John, I can't pay the rent this month, Mycroft has...." Sherlock started.

"Oh god what have you done now." John replied. "Look I would cover you but I think Sarah might be letting me go at the surgery and I just spent the rest on a holiday to New Zealand. Oh fucking hell. Fine, but you know it's going to hurt me."

"Why would it hurt you?" Sherlock asked a look of confusion on his face.

"Look Sherlock, I don't know how you feel, but I love you. I'm always going to love you. All that crap you keep giving me doesn't matter cause I'm always going to be here just loving you. I can't move on because I keep thinking about you." John replied. 

"Why tell people I am your colleague then?" Sherlock sighed.

"Oh Sherlock." John said wrapping his arms around the taller man. "I'm so sorry."

 

"So, I've written out a rough script, not very original but it's going to work." JC mumbled passing the script to John to read.

"It's erotic fiction it's not going to ever be Shakespeare." Sherlock grumbled.

"Oh I dunno." John said passing the script to Sherlock. "I think it's funny." Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed." He said smiling.

 

"Pizza delivery for Mr Black." Sherlock shouted knocking on the living room door. John got up from the couch, walked barefoot to the door and opened it to reveal Sherlock dressed in a pizza boys delivery uniform, t-shirt, jeans and a baseball cap. "Olive and Anchovy." Sherlock said with a cheery grin.

"No." John said. "I ordered the meat feast. And the name's Smith." Sherlock pulled open his pizza delivery bag aghast. 

"Oh no I've delivered the wrong pizza." Sherlock said pulling at his off his hat and putting it in the bag.

"Well I'm not paying for that. I hate anchovies." John said going to close the door.

"Please." Sherlock said putting his foot in the door. "If you pay for it. I'll do anything." John smiled and pulled Sherlock's head down and kissed his lips.

"Anything?" John asked pulling away breathless.

"Anything." Sherlock replied, unbuttoning the top button of John's shirt. John pulled him forward, devouring his neck taking in the scent of cinnamon and iodine that was undoubtedly Sherlock. He shuddered as John pushed him down on his back onto the sofa.

"I want you." John said ripping Sherlock's t-shirt open at the neck. He kissed and sucked at the alabaster skin before him, leaving strawberry pink marks as he ground himself against Sherlock's thigh. Sherlock moaned softly underneath him loving every minute. John sat back, his legs either side of Sherlock and tore the t-shirt in half, revealing two pert rosy nipples. He took one into his mouth and ran his teeth over the nub.

"Ah..." Sherlock moaned running his fingers through John's hair. He'd never noticed before but it seemed that his nipples had a direct line to his cock. Sherlock arched up rubbing his cock against the rough material of his jeans. John slowly lifted his head and stared at Sherlock's plump flushed lips, he sucked the bottom one into his mouth teasing it with his teeth.

"Do you want me to touch you?" John whispered, Sherlock nodded. John slowly undid Sherlock's fly and slipped his hand inside, encircling his aching cock. Sherlock bucked up, John steadied him with his free hand and ran his tongue over his pearly lips. "You're beautiful like this." John said as he rubbed his crotch on Sherlock's thigh.

"Please." Sherlock groaned as John pulled his foreskin back over the head of his cock. John sank down on the floor in front of the sofa and gently tongued the underside of Sherlock's erection, tasting the salty precome as he worked up to the tip. "Oh my god." Sherlock cried out as John took his full length into his throat. John hummed, Sherlock's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt the vibrations on his cock. 

"Sherlock." John said as he pulled off him, saliva and precome dripping from his lips onto Sherlock's jeans. 

"Cut." JC called out. "John you don't know his name." John seemed dazed and looked at the camera, he didn't want them there. 

"Leave." John said menacingly, standing to his full height. JC nodded to his crew.

"Another time?" He asked. John stared at him. Finnally getting the hint JC shouted to the crew. "Right out boys." 

John looked at Sherlock debauched and breathless laying on the couch. The front door slammed closed signaling the exit of the film crew.

"We'll find the money Sherlock." John smiled taking his lover's hand. "Now I just want you to make love to me." Sherlock smiled, took John's hand to his mouth and kissed his palm.

"I would like nothing more." Sherlock replied pulling John down into his lap. John wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply taking time to explore every inch of his mouth. Sherlock quickly unbuttoned the rest of John's shirt and slipped it off his shoulders.

"I love you." John said as he pulled back for air. Sherlock nipped his neck sucking the skin in and leaving a deep purple love bite. "Ohhh...." John shivered. 

"You're mine." Sherlock groaned unzipping John's flies and pulling both his trousers and boxers down in one go. 

"Lick them." John said holding his fingers out for Sherlock. He obliged sucking each finger into his mouth and wetting them. "Now watch." John slid his fingers into his ass, scissoring them. Sherlock's eyes dilated and his breathing quickened.

"Oh John." Sherlock moaned writhing underneath him unable to control himself, turned on by the fact John was stretching himself for him to slide inside.

"Lay back." John said gently pushing Sherlock back down onto the sofa. "I'm going to sit on top of you." Sherlock 's mind went blank as the head of his cock nudged against John's puckered hole. John sank down slowly moaning softly as he took his time to adjust to Sherlock's girth. Sherlock stared into John's eyes unable to compute what he was feeling.

"I love you." Sherlock said as John took Sherlock's full length. John smiled and ran his nails down Sherlock's chest leaving red lines. Sherlock wrapped his long fingers around John's cock, stroking him in rhythm with the motion of Johns hips. "Nnnot guguoing to laaast." Sherlock said panting like he'd run a marathon. 

"Doesn't matter, as long as you're enjoying it." John said bending forward to kiss Sherlock's lips. "You are enjoying it?" John asked squeezing his ass cheeks together, causing Sherlock to groan deeply. Sherlock's nimble fingers quickened their pace as he thrust up into John feeling his orgasm come upon him. John closed his eyes and stilled, letting Sherlock take over and allowing the sensations to wash over him. Sherlock cried out holding John against him with his free hand and came inside him. John opened his eyes saw the sweat dampened ringlets clinging to Sherlock's forehead and followed suit, ejaculating powerfully over Sherlock's stomach. 

They lay exhasted, John's head cradled in Sherlock's neck for a few minutes while they composed themselves.

"I really do love you Sherlock." John admitted. 

"And I you." Sherlock replied sitting up quickly and pulling on his jeans. John looked at him confused as Sherlock threw his jeans over his lap and looked to the doorway.

"Oh hoo!" Mrs Hudson said walking in with two bags full of shopping. "Oh boys!" She said blushing. "You could have locked the door. Looks like you will only be needing the one room after all. I'm going to have to reduce your rent." With that she dropped the shopping bags and made her way down to her flat.

"Killed two birds with one stone there." John said grinning and pulling his jeans on.


End file.
